Slide fastener devices are used to secure two pieces of fabric, tape, or other flexible material, such as on a garment, bag, or other article. A slide fastener includes a plurality of elements located on tapes to open and close the slide fastener such that a slider engages with the elements. When the slider is moved along the tape, the rows of opposing elements of the tape mesh together to close the slide fastener. When the slider is moved in the opposite direction, the slider separates the rows of opposing elements to open the slide fastener. For applications where the slide fastener is meant to be concealed and/or meant to provide a seal, the tape may be configured such that one or more layers of tape are disposed between the rows of opposing elements.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to modify the geometry of the elements to increase stability and strength during use and operation with the tape and to increase efficiency during the manufacturing process of the elements.